1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to finding the top N pairs in a map-reduce setup.
2. Information
Examples of top N queries include finding the top N query terms driving web traffic to a website or a front page of a website (e.g., Yahoo! Mail, Yahoo! Finance, etc), the top N query terms based on total revenue that those terms generate, finding the top N users associated with an interest category based on their past browsing history (behavioral targeting), finding the top N stories based on the number of visits (content optimization), or finding the top N advertisements based on the revenue generated (ad display optimization).